The Best Swinter Ever
by RelentlessThoughts
Summary: Doofenshmirtz's Inator brings a whole new experience to the Tri-State Area. Phineas and the gang plan to make the most out of it. AND Isabella wants to have her feelings heard, but what happens when Phineas slowly begins to show his?
1. Chapter 1: I Call it Wummer!

**A/N - This is my first ever fanfic so let see how this turns out. Any comments will be greatly appreciated because I'm looking to get a feel for what you think. Like it, hate it, I want to know. Even though it is summer, I'm a little behind in my summer work for school so I'll update whenever possible. Depends on how you guys react with this story. Thanks, hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Even though it was just 5 am, Danville was looking beautiful. This summer day was already starting off great, but the weather forecast said otherwise. Temperatures would be in the high 110's for the following week and the citizens of Danville were preparing for this sudden heat wave. Air conditioners all over the Tri-State Area were working at their highest output in order to fight off the heat indoors.<p>

A sleeping Perry the Platypus was well into his extra vacation time dreams on the end of Phineas Flynn's bed when his wristwatch began blinking and beeping.

"Agent P."

No response.

"Agent P!"Perry slowly opened his eyes, visibly displeased of being woken up for his work this early in the morning. He remained still as Phineas shuffled in his bed, mumbled a little nonsense, and then drifted back into sleep. Hoping off the bed and heading down to the living room, he put on his trademark fedora and looked at his watch.

"Sorry to wake you up Agent P but we have a situation here." Monogram himself looked unhappy with being up at this hour. He wasn't even in uniform, but rather in a pajama of the same color.

"Sorry Agent P, I know I don't look myself without my morning cup of joe." Monogram stopped as the camera angle began sinking downward. "Carl! Wake up!" It was no use, the intern was dozing off. Monogram picked the camera up from its tripod and got it to what he believed was an ideal distance for his close up. It actually was a close up of his nose which Perry couldn't help but chuckle at. "Anyway, uh, our surveillance cameras show that Doofenshmirtz is getting an early start on his new evil scheme. From the looks of it, it has something to do with freezing, and knowing Doofenshmirtz, this can't end well. Get out there and put a stop to it."

With a quick salute, Perry was off.

* * *

><p>~Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc.~<p>

"Any second now!" Doofenshmirtz eagerly awaited his nemesis to make his entrance. After many encounters he was sure he would capture Perry the Platypus with his cunningly thought out traps. He had every entrance accounted for.

The walls were lined with a net deploying system that, once broken through, would instantly capture the platypus. The windows were rigged so that once crashed open, mechanical arms would launch out and grab the mammal. Doofenshmirtz really went all out this time around that he was sure Perry would be captured with ease.

"You know, he's going to be really impressed once he's captured, I mean, everything has been taken into account that he has to..." He wasn't able to finish his sentence because at that moment, he heard the front door open, where Perry the Platypus made his entrance rather casually. The front door, the one entrance that hadn't been trap ready.

"Perry the Platypus!" Doofenshmirtz was astonished.

Perry simply looked around the room, eyeing every trap that had been set up solely for his capture before looking back at Doofenshmirtz.

"The one time I have all your usual entrances ready with traps, you decide to use the front door. The place I usually have lined up with traps." he sighed. "I don't understand you sometimes Perry the Platypus." Perry simply shrugged at this remark and made his way to an ordinary looking wooden chair to hear Doofenshmirtz's lecture over his new Inator again.

Upon sitting in the chair however, he found himself being tied to the chair with rope by a mechanical arm coming out the back. Seeing this, Doofenshmirtz was confused at first. "How in the world did the Tie-Em-Up-Inator get over... I mean ha ha! I knew you would make your way over to that ordinary looking chair. See Perry the Platypus? That's my genius at work." Perry was not amused with this.

"Well now that you're all tied up, I can unveil my latest creation!" Pressing a button on a remote control, a machine covered in a huge tarp rose from underneath the floor. Pulling the tarp off of his contraption he exclaimed, "Behold! The Ice Cold Freeze Rayyyyyy.. Inator." Surely enough, there was a tall machine that was shrouded by mist. After a few seconds Perry could feel the temperature drop, probably due to the mist coming off of this machine.

"Impressive don't you think?" Doofenshmirtz was now dressed in winter apparel, ready to give his explanation of this new Inator.

"You see Perry the Platypus, this summer has been a rough one. I mean, the heat has been crazy at times, there's been numerous power outages, I'm just sick of it all. So I've decided to just change all of that. With my Ice Cold Freeze Ray Inator, I will freeze the many water droplets in the clouds, resulting in the formation of snow! Snow in the summer! It's like summer and winter combined! I call it, Wummer! Or well, I guess it could be called something else, Swinter maybe. Anyway, once the Tri-State Area has been covered in a blanket of snow, I can finally enjoy the week. Have you heard its supposed to be like 110 and beyond, I mean that's crazy! But that won't be happening anymore!"

Perry was not enjoying this idea. He was trying so hard to loosen up the rope he was tied up in, but it was no use.

"You know, now that I think about it, I could've just made an Inator that cools my own place. That was I could relax and enjoy seeing others suffer in the heat. But the Ice Cold Freeze Inator is here. And technically I'll be doing everyone a favor. Unless you're the type that hates winter, i guess. Oh well! Here we go!" He stopped just before pressing the button to activate the machine. "Hm, maybe I should've made this outside on the balcony." displeased with his situation, Doofenshmirtz began pushing the Inator with all of his might, only to have it move a few centimeters. "Heh, this could take a few minutes"

-One Hour Later-

"And there! Phew." Doofenshmirtz was sweating immensely from all of his manual labor, but the Inator was finally outside. After collapsing on the floor, taking several deep breaths, and cursing himself internally for not thinking this through, he got up.

"Now! Goodbye hot summer, hello Wummer!.. Actually I'm starting to like Swinter more now, but regardless!" Pressing the button led to an icy blue ray being shot up into the clouds. They began turning bigger and darker and eventually snow began falling. After a few minutes the rate of snow fall was staggering.

So much snow fell in the first 5 minutes that Doofenshmirtz himself was getting a little worried.

"Oh I see, it was on the high setting, let just lower that to low now and there we go! That's better."

It was 6:10 am in the Tri State Area. And everyone was going to be in for quite a surprise when they woke up.

* * *

><p><strong>AN - I know there wasn't much advance into the story, but I was looking to give details on how this all came to be. The next chapter will focus on Phineas and Ferb's reaction towards this second Swinter in their summer. There should hopefully be some Phineas and Isabella in the next couple of chapters. Let me know what you think! I'll update as soon as I can, please review!**


	2. Chapter 2: Early Morning Surprise

**A/N - Well, after working most of last night to get the next chapter done for this, I feel pretty good about it. Many thanks to Mikey H for beta reading the chapter for me. After a couple of corrections I feel satisfied with the chapter. Thanks to those who reviewed the last chapter, and the reveiws I get for this chapter will motivate me to get the next chapter in faster. This will cover Phineas' internal thoughts and the brothers' reaction towards Swinter.**

**Phineas' thoughts will be in italics**

* * *

><p>Phineas was happily indulged in his dreams of endless happiness and enjoyment.<p>

The summer has been turning out to be the ultimate summer for, possibly, any kid in the world. With Ferb at his side, the pair were practically unstoppable. It's not like they were ever fazed by a problem concerning their projects. All except that one time on that small deserted island. It appeared to be the one time where Phineas was out of ideas, he actually believed they weren't going to make it off the island. If it weren't for her, for Isabella, well he wasn't quite sure if he would have recuperated from his partial mental breakdown.

_"Isabella... That wouldn't have been the first time she wound up saving us, or me to be specific."_

She had saved him, and not to mention Ferb and Candace as well, when the Buford from the video game threatened to hurt them. She had literally saved his life when he had wound up stuck in the haunted house and fallen hundreds of feet to the ground, only to fall into her arms.

He sure was thankful to have her in his life.

Phineas, now partially awake, turned to lie on his back.

It was times like these where he could allow his thoughts to wander as much as they'd like. During the day he was so preoccupied with his inventions that he only focused on one thing. Then he went to sleep where he let he body and mind rest. But it was these predawn awakenings where he could think of many things.

It was during these times where Phineas thought about other things.

Strangely enough he found himself staring at the ceiling thinking about Isabella. As the summer progressed Phineas couldn't help but notice Isabella a bit differently. There was something distinct about her that he couldn't quite put his finger on but it definitely separated her from the rest.

_"Well this is peculiar." _Phineas began wondering why he began thinking of Isabella all of a sudden.

He had known Isabella for years but this was the first time he began to think of her in such a way.

_"She's just my best friend, I've seen her practically every day this summer, that must be it. Just a random thought."_he told himself.

He dismissed the matter and made a mental note of what just happened, just for future reference.

And that is when it occurred to him.

It was absolutely freezing in their room. The air conditioner has been on almost every night but it never made the room this cold. He was so deep in thought he hadn't noticed the temperature, or the fact that he was shivering. Glancing over to Ferb's bed could tell his stepbrother also felt the cold. If Ferb wasn't completely covered by his comforter he would surely be shaking as bad as Phineas was.

Jumping out of bed, Phineas quickly made his was towards his closet and pulled out a hoodie which he threw over himself immediately. Now that he was slowly regaining warmth he dragged his feet over to the a/c and turned it off.

Not wanting to disturb Ferb in his sleep, Phineas opted for a flashlight, instead of turning the lamp on, to check out the thermostat. He had to rub his eyes when he saw what it said.

"56 degrees!" he couldn't help but say aloud, a little to loud. He turned around to see Ferb turn around in his bed, his back now turned towards Phineas.

Not even in the winter had it ever gone to 56 degrees inside the house. Now that he thought about it, the heat had been turned on in those instances and the air now could have only contributed to the plunging temperature. But why in the world would it become those cold in the summer.

Now walking towards the window, Phineas dropped the flashlight on his bed before looking around for his platypus. Perry's random disappearances never really worried him.

_"Perry is a platypus after all, they don't do much."_he reminded himself.

Now at the window, Phineas opened the blinds and his jaw dropped a considerable length. What he saw outside his window baffled him only for a second, before a smile quickly replaced his look of confusion. Racing over to Ferb's bedside, he shook his brother so violently that Ferb almost fell off the side of his bed.

Phineas had to laugh, "Sorry about that man, but you won't believe it."

Ferb merely rubbed his eyes for a moment before staring at the silhouette of his beloved brother. Taking Ferb's silence as his way of allowing Phineas to speak, he blurted out, "Dude, it's Swinter!"

Ferb was beginning to wonder why Phineas was bothering to bring up their old project, especially at this hour.

"I'm sorry Phineas but haven't we already done that?" Ferb questioned, the grogginess from just waking up still apparent in his tone of voice.

"Well yeah we have, but really Ferb, check this out," he went over to the blinds and pulled them up, "I give you, Swinter!"

Ferb quickly looked away to avoid having his eyes hurt while adjusting to the light outside, but found that it wasn't all that necessary. The light hadn't changes much even though Phineas pulled the shade all the way up. Walking over to the window he was surely surprised.

It was snowing, like actual snow falling from the darkened sky. When he and Phineas had made Swinter in their backyard, it was only an enormous pile of snow made from their father's snow cone machine. But now there was snow falling from the sky.

Phineas noticed the awe struck look on his face and decided not to ask Ferb how he managed to make it snow. Ferb's question confirmed to Phineas that Ferb wasn't the one responsible for this.

"How?" Ferb calmly questioned.

"I don't know, but isn't it cool!"

Seeing how excited Phineas had gotten, Ferb could only smile at him.

"I wonder if the others are up, they've got to see this." Phineas said to himself out loud as he went to get his phone to call the others.

Seeing this, Ferb went over and stopped his brother from waking their friends up before their usual time.

"Oh I think they'll find out soon enough."

Phineas, knowing that Ferb was right, didn't bother to pick up the phone off of his night table and merely chuckled.

"Yes, yes they will."

A short pause followed, and Phineas now couldn't suppress the urge to ask.

"So you didn't do this Ferb?"

Ferb simply pointed out side, as if asking if that was what Phineas meant.

Phineas nodded.

Fern simply shook his head, "We've already been there, done that, you know."

"Yeah, you're right, it just that this is pretty insane"

Fern nodded and went over to his closet to put on a sweater for he was beginning to get incredibly cold.  
>Phineas walked over to the window and stared across the street. He still hadn't forgotten about what he was thinking about earlier that morning.<p>

"It was just random," he thought, "maybe."

Ferb turned his head around to spot his brother with his elbows on the window sill, staring out across the street.

He stared at his step brother for a moment, then shrugged his shoulders and found a sweater to put on.

Phineas was now brainstorming on what to do this morning. He hadn't anticipated snow, so he was adjusting his plans.

"Ferb, I know what we're going to do today!"

Ferb, now dressed head to toe in snow clothing, was obviously ready for the day.

"We're going to make this the best Swinter ever! Who knows how long it will keep snowing, but I've already got ideas. Let's do this thing!" Phineas stated.

Ferb gave his trademark thumbs up, and the two brothers were off.

* * *

><p><strong>AN - Alright! Thats chapter 2, I hope you all don't hate me for having the story start off so slow in terms of the Phinabella content but I promise you, the next chapter will be the begining of something grand. Please review, let me know what you think, and I'll begin working on the next chapter.**

**Unfortunately, I have to start working on my summer reading for school and that means reading "The Grapes of Wrath"... I dont know how long it will take me to finish that but I'll give it my best effort to get the chapter in soon.**


	3. Chapter 3: The Beginning of Extreme

**A/N - Hope you all enjoy the chapter, finally brought other characters into the mix, I hope this makes up for my rather slow start into my first Phinabella story. From now on, things should be looking promising for each chapter.**

**Thoughts are in italics**

**P.S. The chapter's title is refrencing the next chapter. You'll soon see.**

* * *

><p>All across Danville, people were waking up amazed at the spectacle before them. Never before had it snowed during the summer. Never had they experienced such a magnificent yet bizarre event, but there they were, unsure of whether to enjoy the sudden relief from the heat or to be upset that they were just being tasked with another burden. A majority of the people simply chose to enjoy the snow. For once in the summer, most of the citizens of Danville were inside of their homes; some where enjoying a cup of hot chocolate and some were just lolling around in the living room with their families.<p>

Almost everyone was inside on this unusual day, everyone minus a red and green haired duo.

"So Ferb, how is-"

"Phineas!"

Phineas was interrupted suddenly by his older sister, who was obviously aggravated about something.

"Oh, hey Candace." Phineas replied, unmoved by his sister's attitude.

"What did you guys do! I woke up shaking just to find out there's snow outside! What have you done? It's summer!"

"Well actually, I think its swinter. You know, summer and winter combi-" Again, Phineas was cut off by his rather enraged sister. He chose to remain quiet and avoid another potential yell aimed towards him.

"Look Phineas, mom and dad left me in charge while they are away at England. Did you get that? Me! I really don't need you pulling out your big stunts right when there gone, especially when it deals with changing the weather."

Looking up, Phineas saw Candace rubbing the bridge of her nose with her fingers. Seizing this opportunity, he attempted to tell her what was going on.

"Candace, Ferb and I are just as confused as you are at the moment."

Candace was taken aback by this.

"What do you mean?" she warily asked.

"Well, for starters, Ferb and I aren't behind this." Candace narrowed her eyes at him.

"I'm serious Candace! I woke up this morning and there was snow on the ground. We may be able to do some pretty awesome things during the day, but not while we are asleep. Well, we did make a bowling ball in our sleep, you remember that don't you? But again, that was during the day."

Candace was reluctant to believe him, although he had a point.

"So you didn't do this?"

"Nope."

"Well, considering that I don't see one of your crazy contraptions out here, and your story seems to be believable... I guess you didn't cause this." Candace reluctantly said.

"I'm glad you understand Candace." Phineas, now smiling, replied.

"But Phineas, if you didn't make it snow, then how did this happen?"

"Well, Ferb and I really haven't come to a conclusion on that matter. But we do know one thing."

Candace shot a look at her little brother, "And what would that be?"

"That it's so cool!"

Candace couldn't help but chuckle at Phineas' outlook on the situation.

"Well, since I don't have to bust you for spontaneously changing the weather, I'll just go back inside. Jeremy and I were supposed to go horseback riding today, but I guess we could go ice skating seeing how the conditions have changed."

"That sounds fun, enjoy yourself!" Phineas called back as Candace made her way back inside the house. Now turning his attention back to Ferb, Phineas attempted to remember what he was talking to him about.

"Oh yeah! So Ferb, how's the field rendering coming along?"

Ferb gave his reply in the form of a thumbs up, typical for him.

"Great! While the computer does its thing, let's get started with the launchers. Oh and we're you able to fix up another shrinking machine?"

Ferb held up an exact replica of the shrinking machine they had used to play hide and seek inside the house a month or so back.

"Excellent. Let's go make ourselves some snowball launchers for the game."

With a quick nod from Ferb, the two brothers went towards their garage to begin their work. Back in the backyard, a dozen little robots controlled by a laptop were effortlessly creating terrain out of snow for the game that is going to take place in an hour or so. A miniature urban environment was quickly being created, and a couple fort shaped buildings were beginning to be formed on separate sides of the backyard.

Approximately half an hour later, the boys were done with their snowball launchers, and Phineas was already beginning to make some calls. He had already called Django, Buford, and an apprehensive Baljeet. The last person he had yet to call was Isabella.

"_Saving the best for last I suppose."_ Phineas subconsciously smirked as he said that to himself. Realizing he hadn't intended to think that, he began to evaluate why it happened when Isabella picked up on the other side.

"Hey Phineas." Isabella happily said. Phineas, still in thought, gave no answer. The pause was beginning to eat at Isabella's nerves until she repeated his name again.

"Phineas? Are you there?"

"Oh, hey Isabella! Sorry about that, zoned out for a second." Phineas finally managed to spit out.

"That's fine, so whats up? From the looks of it you guys made swinter again, huh?" Isabella was staring across the street from her bedroom window, admiring the snow falling from the sky.

"Why does everyone think we're the ones who did this? You, Candace, and the others all asked me if Ferb and I were the ones behind this." Phineas found himself chuckling lightly at the thought of his friend's different reactions towards the snow. Django thought it was flat out amazing, Buford found it to be no surprise, and Baljeet seemed kind of uneasy on the changes.

"Well you know Phineas, you are quite the talented person." Isabella found herself saying before her mind even confirmed the flirtatious comment. She instantly feared what she would hear from her crush on the other end of the conversation.

What she heard left her both bewildered and content at the same time. He was laughing. Not a typical joke laugh, but a hearty laugh.

"Well thanks for that Isabella." Phineas responded.

That answer was the last thing Isabella had expected from him. Blushing to herself, she turned away from the window. "You're very welcome."

And then she realized something else, Phineas had said 'the others', who were the others?

"Hey Phineas, who were the others that thought you and Ferb did this?"

"Oh, it was just Django, Buford, and Baljeet. I called them because me and Ferb set something up in the backyard, it's gonna be great!" Phineas' enthusiasm caused Isabella to smile yet again. "Do you think you can come over?"

"Sure thing Phineas!"

"Great, see you in a bit." With that he closed his cell phone and walked over to Ferb, who was laying against the gate to their backyard. "They'll be here in a little while Ferb."

Ferb smiled lightly as he scooped up snow in a oval shaped container, snapped it into place on the snowball launcher, and shot at a target drawn on the fence directly in front of where he was sitting.

"Bulls-eye!" Phineas shouted as he patted his brother on the back.

"It works." Ferb said as he blew the end of the barrel of the launcher.

Back in Isabella's room, the thought of Phineas actually picking up on her flirt, and the other fact that he wasn't daunted by it, only managed to fill up Isabella's head with more confusion. She dreamily sighed, she didn't know why, but today was beginning to feel like a great day. Standing in front of her dresser's mirror, she looked at her reflection, then across at the window, then back at herself.

"_Yep, today feels like a great day."_ Isabella smiled to herself, then went off to find her winter clothing.

* * *

><p><strong>AN - Hope you liked the chapter, please review! I'd like to see what you guys are thinking about the story. Im thinking that the next chapter will contain the "game" Phineas and Ferb are proposing, and maybe a little twist. So again, please review, and I assure you, the chapters from now on will show an increase of Phineas and Isabella moments.**


	4. Chapter 4: Briefing

**A/N - I worked all morning to get this chapter done, I just felt like progressing from where I left off last chapter. It had me excited, hope you guys like it!**

**Thoughts, as usual, are in italics.**

* * *

><p>Everyone who had received a call from Phineas arrived at the Flynn-Fletcher home relatively quickly. Isabella was the first to arrive, since she lives right across the street, Django was next, and Buford came in carrying Baljeet under his left arm. All were dressed in their appropriate winter clothing.<p>

"Well, everyone is here! Come into the garage. Ferb, the presentation please." Phineas motioned for his friends to enter the opened garage while Ferb clicked some things on his laptop.

Once inside, a projector screen lowered from the ceiling and the lights dimmed. It was quiet until the the slide show began. The title, coupled with intense music, was enough to give the invited goosebumps.

EXTREME CAPTURE THE FLAG

Following the title were pictures of the playing field, all created in snow and all very much realistic. There were buildings, trees, streets, and anything else that you would find in an urban warfare environment. Unknown to the brothers' friends, all of this was currently in their backyard.

"That is so cool you guys!" Django was the first to speak up after the initial shock passed.

"Yes yes, but where is this place Phineas?" Baljeet, uncertain about the whole idea, asked.

"Yeah Dinner Bell, where are you having us play this game?" Buford followed up his geek's question.

"This? Oh this is in the backyard guys, you'll see in a bit." Phineas assured the bully.

Isabella was looking down at her feet, silently wishing for a miracle. "_Great, capture the flag. That's a team game. So with six of us, it's either going to be 3 on 3, or 2 on 2, and knowing Phineas he'll probably pair himself up with Ferb, they'll be unstoppable."_But winning the game was the last thing on Isabella's mind. _"There's no chance that Phineas and I are going to end up paired together."_

Phineas directed his attention towards Isabella, who hadn't said a word about the game.

"Isabella, what do you think about the game?"

Looking up and faking a smile to the best of her abilities, she answered, "I think it's going to be great Phineas." Phineas acknowledged the answer, and gave her a warm smile, one that Isabella couldn't help but return. Turning back towards the presentation, Phineas continued.

"You see guys, Ferb and I have done a couple of things to make this the best experience ever. First, Ferb rebuilt the shrinking machine we used a while back, so we can shrink down and have a big game in the backyard. This time however, we've limited the shrinking power, so we should be just about the size of Perry on his four legs. Speaking of which, where is Perry?"

The group looked around the garage and shrugged their shoulders.

* * *

><p>~Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc.~<p>

Perry the Platypus was no longer struggling against the ropes. He was trapped, for good this time. There had to be a way out. Knowing Doofenshmirtz, there had to be a remote, or switch, or some type of device that would free him. There had to be something with a label on it, Doofenshmirtz was not one to remember which remote did what.

Looking over at a table, Perry began reading labels on different types of remotes and machines. There were many, and most ended with the -inator suffix. Perry's eyes wandered until they focused on a wooden remote with a wooded button. It was labeled "chair" and, in typical Doofenshmirtz fashion, very obvious.

At that moment, Doofenshmirtz came in from the outside balcony. "Ah Perry the Platypus, it's wonderful outside. Very refreshing. And-" Doofenshmirtz took in a deep breath and sneezed. "Maybe I stayed out too long. Eh, no matter." He strolled over to a comfy looking chair, sat down, and fell asleep.

Perry turned his head towards the remote again, he had to get to it. He had to before Doofenshmirtz woke up.

* * *

><p>Back in the Flynn-Fletcher garage, Phineas shrugged to himself, "Perry will be back I guess, anyway, we shrink ourselves. This time, the shrinking machine will shrink along with us so we can easily use it again to grow back. Everyone will need to wear these." Phineas and Ferb began handing out black vests to their friends.<p>

"What are these for?" Isabella asked, eyeing the vest that Phineas had handed to her.

"These vests, besides their purpose for warmth, are specially designed to track how many hits you take." Phineas replied

His friends looked at him, "Hits?" They all said in unison.

Phineas smiled to himself, "Ferb."

Ferb came to his brothers side with a snowball launcher. "5 hits from an opponent's snowball launcher, and your snowball launcher loses its function." He said with his British accent.

"Yeah, so you take 5 hits, your launcher is done for the game. If your launcher is done for the game, you are done for the game." Phineas explained.

Their friends were silent, taking in the information given to them, and began strategizing for the game.

Seeing this, Phineas chuckled lightly, "We aren't done you guys." Once the attention was directed towards him again, he finished the briefing.

"We're playing in teams of two so, in total, a team can take 10 hits before they're eliminated." His friends nodded, and he continued, "Every team has a fort, with their flag inside. All you have to do, is capture their flag, bring it back to your base. That's 5 points. End the game with your flag intact, 10 points. Eliminate a player, 5 points. The team with the most points after 20 minutes is the winner."

His friends were taking in all that they had just heard, but they nodded,

"Excellent, any questions?" Phineas was eager to get things started.

His friends shook their heads, there were no questions to be asked.

"Alright then, Ferb and I will hand out the snowball launchers."

All of the snowball launchers that were being handed out were black, all except one individuals. When Phineas got to Isabella, he handed her a pink snowball launcher. She tried to look at Phineas but it seemed that he was trying to avoid eye contact.

"Mines pink." The way Isabella had said it made it seem more like a question than a statement.

"Well yeah, I mean, I know that it's your favorite color so.. I thought I'd make yours a little special I guess." Phineas was now slightly looking at her, rubbing the back of his neck as he spoke.

"_He was thinking about me when he made this." _Isabella was smiling at the thought Phineas had her in mind when he came up with this. "Thank you Phineas." Isabella said softly with a grin on her face.

Phineas nodded and gave a small smile of his own before walking back towards Ferb. Isabella watched the two, and she could've sworn that Ferb gave Phineas a slight thumbs up. Even if Phineas accepted it she couldn't have noticed because Phineas' back was towards her.

"Alright you guys, we hope you don't mind but teams have been made prior to your arrival." Phineas told the group.

"_Great, Phineas is going to be paired with Ferb, I knew it." _Isabella began telling herself. But Phineas surprised her.

"Ferb is with Django, Baljeet you're with Buford, and Isabella, you're with me."

This caught Isabella by surprise, and she was left standing with her mouth open, amazed at how things were turning out. While the other pairs began discussing about the game, Phineas walked over to Isabella.

"Are you okay?" Phineas asked, referring to Isabella's shocked expression.

She simply shook her head to snap herself back into reality, looked at the red-headed boy and smiled.

"Everything is just fine."

"Great! Let's head out then." Phineas announced as the pairs made their way out of the garage and towards the back gate. As Phineas passed by, Isabella tapped on his shoulder.

"Phineas?"

"Yeah? Whats up Isabella?"

She was very unsure if she should ask, fearing the many different responses he could answer with.

"Um, well, I was wondering why you weren't paired up with Ferb." Not wanting to sound like she didn't want to be with Phineas, she quickly corrected herself. "Because, you know, you both are usually a team."

Phineas didn't take that question badly, as Isabella was beginning to anticipate.

"Well, Ferb and I are always paired up together, and this time we wanted to kind of face each other in a way. It was Ferb's idea to pick different people for today's event."

Isabella looked down, _"So this was all Ferb's idea."_She was about to sigh when Phineas spoke up again.

"I told him I couldn't agree more and I picked you to be with me."

Isabella couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"You picked me?"

"Well, yeah. I mean," it was now Phineas' turn to begin looking away, "I thought it'd be cool to be paired up with you. We don't really spend much time... Together so, I thought it'd be kind of nice this time."

Despite the cold, Isabella could feel her heart melting inside. "_He wants to be with me." _She found herself saying mentally. Looking at Phineas, he was still avoiding eye contact, but he was smiling slightly while rubbing the back of his neck again. She smiled as well. She wanted to say a bunch of things to Phineas, she really did. But she found herself simply smiling at the boy she loved.

Looking towards the others by the fence, Phineas turned to Isabella and grabbed her hand, "Come on Isabella, lets do this."

Isabella followed along behind him, still smiling.

* * *

><p><strong>AN - Hope you all enjoyed the chapter! Please review and let me know what you guys think of it at this point in the story. Next chapter, the game begins and something unfortunate happens to a certain someone. **

**I really hope I'm doing alright with the Phineas and Isabella interaction. I don't want it to feel rushed but I'm trying my best to have Phineas slowly show his feelings. I'll update soon.**


	5. Chapter 5: T minus 10 minutes

**A/N - Hey guys! I'd first like to thank everyone who has taken the time to read and review this story. It really means a lot, hearing from you guys is great, and it really motivates me to work even better. It really helps having your support and I thank you for that.**

**I would've put this chapter up a lot sooned but I was vacationing with my family over the weekend and I really had no time to get this up. But enough of that, on to the story, hope you guys enjoy!**

**Italics indicate thought.**

* * *

><p>The group was led into the backyard by none other than Phineas, who was being accompanied by Isabella. Normally, Isabella would have been behind Phineas and part of the group. However that wasn't the case this time because her hand was still in Phineas', leaving her mesmerized to say the least.<p>

She was trying her very best to try and conceal her urge to squeal out in happiness, but she snapped back into reality when Phineas let go to go stand next to Ferb to deliver their last speech.

"Alright gang, this is it. We're all suited up and everyone's got their launcher with them. The shrink ray will stay here in front of the glass doors so when we're all done we'll just head back over here and grow back to normal size. Once we've been shrunk, we have 10 minutes to head over to our respective bases and settle down before the game begins. Any questions?" Phineas looked over his friends, all of whom were shaking their heads no.

"Great. Let's shrink." Phineas said as Ferb pulled out the shrinking machine. The group gathered around the brothers and placed their hands on the top of the mechanism.

The world around them seemed to instantaneously grow around them, but that is the typical assumption when you've been shrunk.

"You guys are the coolest." Django told the pair as he focused on his hands and then at his surroundings.

"Thanks! Alright guys, get with your partner and head out towards your base. Django and Ferb, your base is to the west from this starting point. Buford and Baljeet, your base is directly north from here. Isabella, just follow me, I know exactly where I'm going."

"Okay." Isabella softly said as she was still recovering from the shock of where her hand was just moments ago.

"When you get to your bases, feel free to load up your snowball launchers and relax a bit." Phineas announced as the teams made their way towards their bases.

"How do we load up the launchers?" Baljeet asked before the groups were out of sight.

"Oh yeah! Man what was I thinking?" Phineas palmed his forehead as the teams came back together.

"You're normally focused." Ferb jeered innocently at his brother.

"Right, it uh... Must've slipped my mind I guess." Phineas replied, chuckling nervously in the process.

"Of course." Ferb answered as he stared at Phineas before rolling his eyes and chuckling lightly to himself.

Isabella, now fully focused once again, noticed the way Ferb playfully mocked his brother. _"What was that all about?"_ she thought to herself as she began to pay attention to Phineas, who was now explaining how to handle the launchers.

"So all you do to load up your launcher is remove this attachment and scoop up snow to fill it up." Phineas demonstrated the simplicity of the task. Filling up the container he screwed it back into place on the launcher. "All you do after is screw it back on top and you good to go."

"Ohhh." The group said together, minus Ferb since he already knew this.

"Alright, so head out to your bases and in roughly 10 minutes, miniature fireworks in the center of the playing field will go off signaling that the game has started. Another set of fireworks will go off when the game is over. Best of luck to everyone." With that, Phineas turned back around and started off towards his base with Isabella at his side.

As the 3 pairs set off in their own directions, they all admired their surroundings. The playing field consisted of various urban buildings and streets. The center of the field was made up of an open plaza, obviously a place where an intense firefight could take place. The masterminds behind the whole creation of the playing field didn't know the terrain themselves, in an attempt to make the game as fair as possible.

Seeing as how Phineas was admiring the snow made world around them, Isabella became increasingly curious.

"This is really amazing Phineas."

"Yeah I'll say." Phineas was now turning around in full circles in an attempt to take in all that he was passing by.

"Is this the first time your seeing this?" Isabella couldn't help but ask.

"It sure is. You see, Ferb and I didn't want to seem like we'd have an advantage in the game, so we programmed robots to create the environment we're in right now. Ferb and I know what we programmed the robots to include, but I'm amazed at how well it turned out."

"Well I think its beautiful." Isabella really admired the way things looked when they were made out of snow. Everything around her seemed to glisten with whatever sunlight there was. The clouds were still greyish in appearance but it made the snow look better. Not to bright, not to dark.

"Beautiful... Yeah." Phineas said silently. Isabella turned around and her eyes locked onto Phineas', which were fixed directly onto hers. After a second or two Phineas merely blinked and turned his head rather forcefully forwards, as they were approaching their base. Isabella simply smiled to herself, thinking about numerous things in her mind.

"_I should tell him. I'll tell him right before we begin, that way he knows how I feel about him for sure. But what if that makes him feel weird? I don't want that. Maybe I should tell him after? But this may be the only opportunity I have to be with him alone." _She was struggling to come with a solution to her situation. Neither of them have said a word to each other since their gaze.

The two were getting closer to the base, and Isabella was looking to break the silence between the two.

"It was really thoughtful of you guys to have kept the game fair for everyone." Isabella said as she turned her head to face Phineas. She stared at him, only to see his head forward with his eyes looking downwards. He appeared to be deep in thought.

"Phineas?"

"What?"

"I said it was really thoughtful of you and Ferb to have kept the game fair, you know, for everyone."

"Oh yeah, well, it was the right thing to do. I just hope everyone has some fun, that's what matters to me." Phineas smiled.

"I'm sure they will." Isabella replied as she put her hand on his shoulder, giving him a reassuring smile. "It's going to be great."

Once she said that, she looked forward to realize that they had arrived at their base.

"Let's load up and wait for the fireworks." Phineas bent down to fill up his launcher. Isabella did the same.

"So Phineas, do you have a specific plan on how you want to do this?" Isabella asked as she brushed a loose strand of hair from her face.

"_Wow, she looks really... pretty." _Phineas subconsciously said to himself. Disregarding the thought, he told Isabella what his strategy was.

"Well, from the walk here I'm thinking about using the area for cover. Let's try to avoid open streets and areas, and we should be fine for the most part. As for who we're facing, I know Ferb has an accurate shot. He'll be a real challenge, and being paired up with Django makes them even more of a threat to us. I'm expecting Buford to be aggressive, and as for Baljeet, I'm thinking he'll be a little passive until he gets used to things." Phineas said as he got up from his bent position and looked towards the soon to be battlefield. Isabella on the other hand remained bent down on one knee.

"So what do you want to do?" Isabella questioned.

"Well, I know Ferb, and I have a pretty good idea that we're thinking the same thing."

"And what would that be?"

"We're going to want to save each other for last. And by that, I mean we'll want to go after Buford and Baljeet first. Ferb and I are great friends, don't get me wrong. We rarely get the chance to have a little competitiveness, so we're really looking forward to this."

"Oh I see. So we'll both go after Baljeet and Buford." Isabella was attempting to show that she can be quite smart and understanding.

"Wrong."

"What?" Isabella didn't understand why she was wrong if that was what Phineas just said.

"See, if we go after Buford and Baljeet along with Ferb and Django, we're bound to get in one big mess. I'm planning on taking the route that is on the complete opposite side from Buford and Baljeet's base and hopefully Ferb and Django will be busy dealing with them. We should have a clear shot at Ferb's base so the flag is as good as ours."

"You sure that's going to work?"

"Am I sure? Well, I'm not positive about my plan but it doesn't hurt to give it a try, right?" Phineas questioned.

Isabella just smiled at him, for his view on the whole game.

"Right."

Phineas smiled back at her. He opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by the explosion of fireworks in the sky. The vivid colors that were appearing caused Isabella's jaw to drop. These had to be the most beautiful fireworks ever. The colors were beyond beautiful and Isabella just stood there in amazement. Phineas expected this kind of reaction out of her.

"Do you like them?" Phineas asked with a grin on his face.

"They're gorgeous." Isabella sighed happily.

"Like you." Phineas muttered under his breath.

"What was that?" Isabella asked, Phineas was quite surprised she had even heard him.

"I said are you ready?" Phineas quickly improvised. He held out his hand towards Isabella and put on a smile, attempting to make it believable.

Isabella looked at his hand, then back at Phineas. She smiled and grabbed his hand.

"I'm ready."

"Great, then let's go!" Phineas enthusiastically said. He helped Isabella get off, and the two set off in a northwestern direction, their sights set on Ferb and Django's flag.

Phineas silently gave a sigh of relief seeing as that Isabella hadn't suspected a thing from his near slip up.

"_That was close."_ he thought to himself. He looked over his right shoulder to see Isabella keeping a close distance, watching out for any of their opponents. She caught sight of Phineas' gaze and smiled.

"_This is going to be fun." _Phineas told himself, smiling back at Isabella.

* * *

><p><strong>AN - Well, I hope you all liked the chapter. Portraying Phineas is somewhat difficult because this is a phinabella story but yet I don't want things forced or rushed, and at the same time I don't want it to be slow and bore you guys. I'm trying to make it as believable as possible. But anyway, hope you guys like how things are progressing! There's going to be a little accident in the next chapter, just saying!**

**Please, please, please review! I read all your reviews and it really helps hearing from you guys. It motivates me and it's great to hear what you think, like, didn't like, etc. **


	6. Chapter 6: Disaster

**A/N - Hey guys! I finally came around to publish this chapter. Hope you all enjoy! Thanks to all of you who have reviewed this story, your words really mean a lot! Im very happy you guys enjoy this story so far, it means a whole lot considering this is my first story.**

**Quick little shoutouts to:**

**xILoveYouBeyBex - aka my biggest fan, you are far to kind (:**

**Master2344 - no, Isabella didnt manage to hear Phineas' slip up, and I have them all at around 13 years old, or otherwise the summer vacation right after their 7th grade.**

**Angel-of-Energy - Snowball to the face? Well, kinda. You'll see, but I'm glad you're enjoying the story.**

**Dark dragon 1188 - Thanks for the constant support, it helps getting feedback from you when I ask for it at the end of my chapters.**

**sistergimm97 - I'm happy you like the story, and congrats on the success of your own story! All the reveiws you've received is insane! I wish I had those kinds of numbers haha. You've got yourself a great story.**

**ANYWAYS, onto the story. As always, _italics _= thought.**

* * *

><p>The first five minutes or so were silent. Phineas' determination was evident, and Isabella knew better than to make sweet conversation at a moment like this. The pair were quietly yet steadily making their way through the many streets in their miniaturized battlefield. Taking full advantage of any cover and being keen to any movement other than their own was their top priority at the moment.<p>

The only sounds that were audible came from the crunching of the snow underneath their feet and their own breathing. It was quiet, perhaps a bit to quiet for Isabella's liking.

_"I have to say something. This may be the one chance I have to be alone with Phineas, I can't just stay quiet." _Isabella thought to herself. Sure, Phineas had said that stealth was their key to success before they began, but was stealth more important that some quality conversation?

"So, uh, Phineas." Isabella began.

"Hm?" Phineas turned around to give Isabella his attention, knowing very well that it was risky to do so.

"Um, how far are we from Ferb's base?" Isabella asked, but immediately cursed herself mentally for not coming up with something better to say.

Phineas didn't seem to mind however. "Well, I'd say were about halfway there, we'll be there soon. Okay?" Phineas reassured her with a subtle smile before turning back around and continuing forward.

"Okay." Isabella silently replied, smiling lightly to herself. Even though she knew she shouldn't, she let her thoughts run free soon after.

_"He has the cutest smile ever. I wonder what he thinks about me. That is... IF he thinks about me. Phineas can be pretty oblivious. But then again, today has been pretty wonderful. I should stay confident. The day still isn't over, it should only get better from here on out. Maybe-" _Isabella's thoughts were abruptly ended when she was stopped by Phineas, who had his left arm fully extended in order to keep her from moving past him.

The two were standing right before a large intersection. They weren't completely at the edge on the sidewalk, but rather leaning against the side of a corner of a building.

"Phineas? Why did-" Isabella attempted to find out why they had suddenly stopped, but to no avail.

"Shh," was all Phineas said. Isabella hated being silenced, but the fact that it was Phineas silencing her or that they were trying to be stealthy allowed Isabella to stay calm.

Phineas poked his head around the corner, and Isabella took the time to look around. Looking upwards she noticed the corner building was a large, detailed building, which very much impressed her because everything was made out of snow. It had large windows, and appeared to be made out of brick. Or at least, it was a brick pattern imprinted into the snow. It would've been unbelievable to anyone else, but Isabella knew Phineas and Ferb well. Frankly, she had come to expect this from them. The two were absolute phenoms, almost anything was possible with these two.

Glancing over at Phineas, who was still surveying the intersection, Isabella tested the strength of the building with her finger. The snow was compacted enough to support the formation of the building, but with her fingertip she could scratch the surface of the wall. Peeking over to make sure Phineas was still occupied, Isabella began carving into the wall. What she carved was what she wanted to become a reality for far to long.

I.G.S.

P.F.

She finished it off with a heart, and although she wasn't sure when or if this was ever going to happen, she was smiling.

"Isabella?"

Phineas' voice was crystal clear in the silence, and Isabella instantly leaned her shoulder on the wall in an attempt to cover what she had written.

"Yeah, whats up?" Isabella asked, trying her hardest to not seem suspicious, but it was obviously to late.

"What were you doing there?"

"W-what do you mean?" Isabella asked, her eyes widening. If it weren't for the fact that it was cold out at the moment, she was practically sure she would be sweating bullets at the moment. Her heart was racing at the thought of Phineas seeing what she had written into the side of the building.

"I mean, what were you scratching into the wall just a few seconds ago?"

"Nothing! I mean, uh, really. Nothing." Isabella faked a smile, but Phineas wasn't buying it.

Phineas was now resorting to moving Isabella by force, but of course he was gentle with her. Placing one hand on her waist and one on her should, Phineas tried getting her out of the way, "Oh come on Isabella, let me see."

"No Phineas, I'd rather you didn't." Isabella was now pleading, desperately hoping Phineas wouldn't see her little sign of affection. Now was not the time, she wasn't ready.

Phineas decided to let it go, seeing how Isabella didn't want him seeing it. He could respect that.

"Alright. So," Phineas began in an effort to change the subject, "I saw Ferb and Django pass by a few blocks ahead when I was looking over the intersection. They're heading right towards Buford and Baljeet, just as planned. No need to be quiet now, lets run the rest of the way there and take their flag."

Isabella simply nodded, and with that, they were off.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile...<p>

Doofenshmirtz was beginning to wake up from his nap. Looking around his place, he caught sight of Perry the Platypus struggling with his trap.

"Forget about it Perry the Platypus, you're tied up really good this time. You're trapped! Just like a mouse in a mouse trap, or maybe like a bug in a... Hm. Well you get the point." Doofenshmirtz said.

"Good afternoon sir, how was you're nap?" Norm walked towards his creator with a cup of hot cocoa. "Wonderful weather we're having, don't you- Whoopsie daisy." Norm, unsurprisingly, tripped over a rug.

"OWW! Hot hot hot!" Doofenshmirtz yelled as he brushed off the hot cocoa from his lab coat. He was very displeased.

"Really Norm! Again? I thought I told you to watch you're step when you handle liquids." Doofenshmirtz began walking towards the robot, a finger pointed at Norm. Norm was slowly walking backwards.

"I'm sorry sir."

"Oh I'm tired of hearing you say sorry, you know what-"

At that moment, Norm hit and fell over a table filled with all different kinds of remotes. With his huge metal body, Norm crushed practically every single remote there. Even the wooden remote that was the key to Perry's escape.

Once the remote smashed to dozens of pieces, Perry was free from the chair. He dashed towards an angry Doofenshmirtz, leapt up, and punched him in the face. Norm, now up from the table, made a move towards Perry... only to trip over the rug again and land atop Doofenshmirtz.

Realizing his defeat, Doofenshmirtz muttered underneath his robot, "Curse you Perry the Platypus."

Now with an opening, Perry ran out onto the balcony and pushed the machine that was the cause of all this snow over the edge. With his job done, Perry jumped off himself, before deploying his para-glider and flying home.

Unknown to Perry, the destruction of Doofenshmirtz's Inator would lead to disastrous results in his owner's backyard. The skies, which were once a shade of gray, began to clear. The sun began shining thus heating up the Tri-State Area. The heat would have terrible consequences on the snow terrain.

* * *

><p>Back in the yard...<p>

Phineas and Isabella made it to Ferb and Django's base, neither of them receiving a hit from an opposing player.

Isabella reached up and took the flag from it's holder.

"We got it!" she exclaimed.

Phineas smiled and gave her a high five, "We should go back to our base as quick as possible, we may be running out of time."

"Alright, let's go." Isabella replied sweetly.

As the two stepped outside, Isabella was the first to notice the skies were clearing up.

"Hey look at that, the suns finally out."

"Oh yeah, would you look at that." Phineas answered as he began to lean against their enemy's base.

Isabella turned around to reply, but no sound came out of her mouth. He eyes simply widened at the horror she was witnessing. It all happened so fast, in the blink of an eye, her world changed.

One moment Phineas was smiling at her, leaning against Ferb's base. The next, she saw him fall backwards through the wall of the base, and the entire base just collapsed over him. What was once a heavily fortified base was now just a huge pile of snow, covering the boy she loved. It seemed surreal, but as reality began to sink in, Isabella was on the verge of tears.

"PHINEAS!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN - Well! How was that? Unexpected I presume. Hopefully, you understand why the base collapsed. I dont want any confusion so, in simple terms... Inator broke, sun returned, it got hot, and the snow began to melt. **

**The nect chapter will continue with this little accident, and Doofenshmirtz has got a little trick up his sleeve.**

**Ill get working on the next chapter and hopefully have it up within a few days. **Review! More reviews = quicker upload of the next chapter.****


	7. Chapter 7: 15 Minutes

**A/N - Hello everyone! I had originally written a note to post as a chapter to reach out to those who had followed this story to let you all know that I'm back. Long story short, school got the better of me, I had to get myself into college (which I did), and i forgot my login. I'm on break now so I wanted to come back, many apologies for leaving you all with a cliffhanger. I know it's been years, but I'm hoping some of you remember me & the story. Like I said, I wrote a note only to see that the site frowns upon notes as chapters so I avoided that and wrote a chapter for you all. **

**I hope some of the original readers stumble upon this (hopefully those of you who had this alerts for this story come back) as well as new comers (who are always welcome!). I have a final chapter planned out for this story, maybe 2 if I stretch things. But anyway, I'd like to say sorry for the wait, I'm back to finish this and bring out new content throughout the summer. I'd love to hear from you guys again, so leave a review letting me know what you think or PM me if anything else. It has been a few years but I hope my writing has improved and I especially hope you enjoy. So thank you, see you all later!**

* * *

><p><em>What. Just. Happened.<em>

A second ago Phineas had been right in front of her. In the blink of an eye, he had been engulfed by an enormous pile of snow. The only thing Isabella was sure of was that Phineas was at the very bottom of the pile.

_I have to start digging._

* * *

><p>"Aw yeah Ferb, you've got yourself quite the trigger finger there."<p>

Django was pleasantly surprised at how Ferb managed to single handedly neutralize Bufford when they confronted the duo. They were both aware of how aggressive Bufford would be against any opposition; Ferb decided to take him out first. Django caught Bufford's attention for a moment and it was all Ferb needed to place 5 accurate shots into Bufford's midriff and eliminate him from contention. Baljeet, startled the confrontation, had dropped his snowball launcher to the ground allowing Django and Ferb to place 5 carefully aimed shots at him. They felt a little bad about eliminating the duo so swiftly but it was a competition after all.

Ferb just nodded at his partner's remark as they made their way back to their base, Bufford & Baljeet's base flag in hand.

"Seriously man! That was impressive! We've managed to bag ourselves 15 in a matter of moments"

_So long that our own flag is still at base, surely we would be the winners_. Ferb indeed favored their chances of victory; however it all relied on whether or not Phineas and Isabella had managed to steal their flag. If it wasn't where it had started, they would lose the 10 pointbonus.

_We have 15 points at the moment. Assuming Phineas and Isabella have taken our flag they have 5 points. Either we turn around and try and steal their flag for an automatic win… Or we wait and see if we can cross paths and get into a little shootout._ Ferb favored the latter and found himself smirking at the thought of a little duel with his brother.

"We're almost there," Ferb said. _Where are you hiding Phineas?_

* * *

><p>Isabella was frantically digging away at the large pile of snow below her with tears in her eyes.<p>

_The Fireside Girls Handbook says there's a 90% survival rate if an avalanche victim is recovered within the first 15 minutes of burial. This isn't necessarily an avalanche but the handbook had nothing on having a snow fort falling on top of someone. _She shook her head, _C'mon Isabella, you can do this. For Phineas._

* * *

><p><em>Statistically speaking, I have about an hour to survive.<em> _Although, those statistics are referring to avalanches and I don't consider this to be an avalanche. Oh well, plenty of time for Isabella. _He smiled lightly. _She'll know what to do._

Phineas had managed to place his hands in front of his mouth and create himself an air pocket. Thanks to his rather prominent nose, he had sufficient room to inhale and exhale as he pleased. It was all a matter of waiting now. He hadn't anticipated the sun to reemerge all of a sudden, had he known there was a possibility of getting buried in snow he would've given everyone self-regulating jackets that maintain body temperature or something. To be fair, he hadn't taken account the possibility that whoever made this Swinter may not have been up to the task of maintaining it.

_Oh well, it was fun! Minus the whole fort collapsing on top of me part. I wonder how far Isabella is from finding me._

* * *

><p>She had to be getting near; she had been digging for a while now. She could only dig so fast with her hands however. That was when it hit her.<p>

_The launcher!_

Isabella stumbled towards her snowball launcher, which she had dropped at the sight of Phineas being buried by snow, and removed the snow holding container.

_It's not exactly a shovel, but it's 10 times better than my hands I suppose._

All of a sudden she was hit in the back and heard chunks of snow fall to the ground. She turned around, confused to see no one at all. _The game, _she thought to herself. Her search for Phineas mattered more than winning this game of his though, so she continued to dig as there was no time to lose.

* * *

><p>The last remaining duo was crouched, hiding on the corner of a building.<p>

"What is she doing? Is she some sort of decoy?" a hiding Django pondered. Ferb couldn't understand what Isabella was up to either. She was just on a mound of snow, digging apparently.

"Hey wait a minute! That's where our base was! They have some nerve to destroy our base!" he whispered to Ferb.

_Indeed, but where could Phineas be? _Ferb found the whole display rather odd

"Do you think it could be an ambush?" Django asked. Ferb shrugged.

"And Phineas could be creeping up right behind us to eliminate us?" Django continued.

The two look at each other, wide eyed, and turned around slowly as if submitting to an unexpected defeat. However, there wasn't a red haired boy with a snowball launcher behind them preparing to blast the two.

_Well that wasn't the case, _Ferb thought to himself. "Something is wrong," Ferb declared.

Django wasn't buying Isabella's ploy however, and decided to fire one more shot at her just to be sure.

Seeing this, Ferb pushed Django's launcher ever so slightly and he wound up sending a shot whizzing past Isabella's left shoulder. Django appeared dejected, "Fine, let's go see what's up."

The two made their way towards Isabella.

* * *

><p>She was getting close, she could feel it.<p>

"Isabella, if you're planning anything malicious here don't do it." Django called out when they were a few feet away.

Isabella ignored him and kept digging.

"Do you think she heard me?"

Ferb nodded and, when he reached the digging girl, knelt next to her.

"He's stuck underneath Ferb," Isabella wept, "he's been trapped under for about 10 minutes already"

Ferb motioned to Django and the three began digging away. With the added help, a hand was found. Isabella snatched at it and gave it a tight squeeze. The squeeze she received back was all she needed to quell the fears she had been harboring the last 10 minutes. With help from Django, Ferb was able to locate Phineas' head.

"Hey there Ferb, Django. Thanks for getting to me." Phineas looked well aside from a slightly bluish face and the obvious shivering from the cold.  
>"Isabella was the one who worked to get to you," Django told him.<p>

"Oh I know," Phineas smiled lightly and once again gave the hand he was holding a squeeze.

Isabella went speechless momentarily and sighed affectionately, and the trio dug out their friend and made their way out of their snow contracted area and hurried to get him to some warmth.

* * *

><p><strong>So, once again everyone, my apologies for leaving Phineas buried under snow for about 3 years. I reread my story prior to uploading a new chapter and I found a few grammatical errors that the younger me missed. See, I originally wrote my chapters on an iPod touch and the auto correct was a little nuisance now and then. But I've moved up in the world! Now I have a laptop of my own with Microsoft Word so hopefully I won't be embarrassing myself with any errors in the future.<strong>

**Anyway, hope you enjoy! This is NOT how the story ends, I do have an idea for an ending so hopefully in the upcoming days I can get that out for you all. Do review and let me know what you think, have a great day!**


	8. Chapter 8: Movies on a Sunny Day

**A/N:** What's up everyone, I'm quite excited to present to you all the conclusion to "The Best Swinter Ever".

Fair warning: it's twice as long as my typical chapters. I usually aim for around 1 k of words, I find that a suitable amount for chapters. However, when I was wrapping this story up I found that it dragged on longer than I had thought it would. I thought about splitting this up into 2 separate chapters but I couldn't find an appropriate place to end it. So you're in for roughly 2.3 k this time around.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"Guys I mean it, I'm fine. You can put me down Buford." Phineas insisted<p>

Buford, who had been carrying Phineas as if he had been injured in combat, turned to Ferb.

Ferb's eyes quickly examined Phineas before he gave Buford a slight nod.

Buford nodded back and gently eased Phineas off of his shoulders.

"Thanks guys, I really appreciate your concern but I'm okay," Phineas said before sneezing. He received looks from his friends, skeptical raised eyebrows about.

"Alright, I'm mostly okay. I can walk though so no need for carrying, please."

"I was just looking out for my comrade," Bufford honorably replied.

"You didn't look out for me all that well during the game," Baljeet interjected, obviously still sore about being left defenseless during the game.

Bufford narrowed his eyes at him.

Baljeet was suddenly pushed by the larger Buford. Fortunately for him he stumbled into Django who subsequently stumbled into Ferb. Their momentum, alright gradually decreasing, nearly caused them to crash into a nearby building.

"Careful you guys!" Isabella exclaimed, still on edge about Phineas's burial.

"Yeah guys, you don't want to end up like me do you?" Phineas began to chuckle only to have it interrupted by another sneeze.  
>Fixing his gaze onto the trio that nearly wound up in his earlier situation, Phineas's eye caught something in the background.<p>

As the three boys brushed themselves off from their near accident, Phineas surveyed his surroundings.

We're here again, he thought as he looked back to where his brother and friends nearly crashed.

_I have to stay back._

Phineas immediately dropped to one knee and grabbed one of the aglets of his right shoe and pulled at it. His shoelace became undone.

As the group continued to move along, Isabella turned to see how Phineas was doing. She was surprised to see him about half a block behind and slowed down.

Phineas, still pretending to tie his shoe, gazed up to see how far the pack was. He briefly caught Isabella's eyes before pointing to his shoe and motioning her on.

Seeing Phineas get to his feet, Isabella turned back around and picked up her pace in order to catch the group.

Phineas walked over to the side of the building his friends nearly fell into while watching the group out of the corner of his eye.

He quickly glanced at the side he recalled being in front of not to long ago.

The carving was faint; the snow of the building and the snow made environment was melting steadily.

A sly grin appeared on Phineas's face as he took off in a jog towards his friends.

A sneeze from behind the group signified that the red head had caught up. He walked up on the outside of the group, next to Isabella, and the gang exited the snow battlefield.

* * *

><p><strong>Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc.<strong>

A dejected, not to mention hot, Heinz Doofenshmirtz sat in his recliner chair. In his hand was a battery powered handheld fan, his only source of comfort for the time being.

"Oh Norm!" he called out.

"Yes sir? Here's that iced tea you asked for," the giant robot said with an outstretched arm. Doofenshmirtz became confused.

"But I didn't ask for any… No Norm, STOP!" Doofenshmirtz jumped out of his chair and dove behind it as he saw Norm walking straight towards a wrinkle in the carpet. Knowing his clumsy creation, it wouldn't end well.

When no liquids splattered on the floor, Doofenshmirtz emerged from behind his cover.

"Come Norm, let's get the second Ice Cold Freeze Ray-inator we duplicated using the Duplicator-inator before Perry the Platypus's little visit," a mischievous grin appeared on his face as he walked past Norm.

"Yes sir," Norm replied as he turned around to follow. Unsurprisingly, the mere action of turning around caused Norm to trip over his large feet.

"Ugh, tripped over your feet again Norm huh?" A iced tea drenched Doofenshmirtz asked.

"Sorry sir."

"I'm going to go change, can you please put the Ice Cold Freeze Ray-inator out on the balcony. I'll flip the switch," Doofenshmirtz ordered.

"Aye aye sir!"

* * *

><p>Back at the Flynn-Fletcher household the gang, minus Django who had a family party to attend, was trying to comfort Phineas any way they could.<p>

Buford assumed Phineas was hypothermic and tossed a copious amount of blankets on top of him.

Baljeet, unimpressed with Buford's resourcefulness, removed the blankets.

"It's summer again," Baljeet reminded them all, pointing his finger outside the sliding doors where it was indeed looking like summer again. The backyard, where the snow landscape once was, was empty. The entire yard was lush with green grass and a single tree provided protection from the sun.

Ferb headed over to the air conditioner to turn it on. Phineas situated himself on the couch and sneezed again. Isabella took a seat next to him.

"What you need is a nice hot bowl of chicken noodle soup. Always works for me," Isabella suggested.

"I don't think we have any chicken noodle soup in stock, I don't recall Mom every buying chicken noodle soup over the summer," Phineas recalled, "do we have any Ferb?"

After checking various cabinets around the kitchen, Ferb shook his head no.

"_Well,_ my mom always keeps us stocked in case of a freak change in the seasons," Isabella spoke up.

"Are you serious?" Phineas inquired.

"No, we just really enjoy having it every now and then. But I wasn't kidding about having some stocked. I know for a fact we have some in the kitchen," Isabella bit her lip, "do you… want to come over? I can make you some."

Phineas didn't think it was a bad idea; he could sure use some hot chicken noodle soup to aid his sneezing and his runny nose.

"Sure, that'd be great. Thanks Isabella," Phineas smiled at her; a smile that Isabella gladly accepted and returned.

_Gosh that smile melts my heart, _Isabella thought to herself as she rose from the couch and headed to the door. Phineas followed behind.

"Hey Ferb, don't wait up. You go on ahead outside with Baljeet and Buford and start something big for when we get back alright."

Ferb looked at the two and, knowing better than coming between the two, gave them a thumbs up.

The two waved goodbye for the moment and exited the house. As they made their way across the street, large flakes of snow began falling from the sky.

"Ugh, again?" Isabella had seen enough summer snow in one day to last her the entire year.

"Eh, at this point I'm just going with it," Phineas answered with a shrug of his shoulder, "it's out of our control."

* * *

><p>Perry, who had resumed his guise of a normal pet platypus at home, scurried past the sliding glass windows to the back yard as Ferb and the other two boys returned inside.<p>

"I can't believe it's happening again," Baljeet exclaimed.

"I think it's time to call it a day, anyone care to watch Space Adventure?" Ferb asked.

Baljeet excitedly raised his hand whereas Buford merely huffed. Seeing as the snow was falling harder than before, he joined the other two who were setting up the DVD player in the living room.

Perry's eyes narrowed as he quickly made his way towards one of the many secret entrances to his lair.

* * *

><p>Phineas sat at the island counter while Isabella prepped his chicken noodle soup. He closed his eyes as he drew in air for another sneeze. When he opened his eyes he found Isabella in front of him with a tissue in her hand.<p>

"Here you go," Isabella smiled at Phineas.

"Thanks," Phineas chuckled, taking the tissue from her hand and turning around to blow his nose. When he turned back around, Isabella was back at the stove stirring his soup.

"I hope you know I appreciate you offering to fix me up a bowl of soup Isabella," Phineas told her.

"Oh I know," Isabella replied as she turned around to look at him. She viewed the weather outside and it was still snowing. She looked back and Phineas and wondered. Today has been the first time all summer that she's actually been to have some alone time with Phineas. Perhaps she could stretch her luck a bit further.

"So Phineas," Isabella began as she poured his soup into a bowl, "considering how the weather is so peculiar today… would you like to stay and watch some Stumbleberry Finkbat? My mom got me a box set earlier in the month."

"Sure, I'd love to."

Isabella lost herself in thought, _he'd love to. Wonderful._

"Isabella?" Phineas asked. He had occasionally noticed Isabella's tendency to space out sometimes if he said something. He now understood why that happened.

"Sorry, soup's ready! You eat up and I'll set up the DVD." She said as she handed him his bowl and went over to the tv in the living room and found DVD set. Phineas took a seat on the couch and began taking small spoonful's of his hot soup.

Isabella had turned on the tv and the DVD player when her phone vibrated twice. She pulled her phone from her pocket and opened it. It was a text from Ferb.

**No more big ideas for the day. Snowed in now, watching movies. Recommend you do the same.**

_Way ahead of you Ferb, _she smirked. She hit play on the remote and took a seat next to Phineas.

"This soup is delicious Isabella, you're quite the chef," Phineas told her while giving her a thumbs up.

Isabella tried her best to conceal her blush but it was no use. She turned to the side, away from Phineas, before answering.

"It's just regular canned soup you know," she said shyly, slightly stroking her arm. Phineas grinned at her modest demeanor. He placed his hand on her shoulder.

"I'll have you know it tastes better than any 'regular' can."

"Well I'm glad," Isabella brightly said as she regained her composure. The two turned their attention to the screen as the movie's opening scene began.

* * *

><p><strong>Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc.<strong>

A now cool Heinz Doofenshmirtz sighed as he put his hands behind his head and reclined in his chair.

"This is the life," he proclaimed. Just then, a knock came from the door.

"Oh boy, I wonder who it could be," he sarcastically exclaimed as he walked to the door. Upon opening it, and no surprise to him, there stood Perry the Platypus.

"Perry the Platypus!" he humored, "what an expected surprise, and by expected you know I really mean expected. Look, it's too hot I can't stand it anymore."

Suddenly, he felt a tug at his lab coat.

"What," he questioned. Perry handed him an envelope. Doofenshmirtz cautiously opened it.

**Heinz Doofenshmirtz,**

**The OWCA would like to formally present you with two tickets to Anchorage, Alaska. Notable for its cool summers, we hope you enjoy an all-expenses paid trip for the remained of the summer. Cool off, relax, take a break from evil. Turn off the snow and get packing. Your flight leaves at 8:30 tonight. **

**Regards,**

**OWCA**

"Finally, an escape from this heat, thank you Perry the Platypus! Thank you!"

Perry merely pointed at the snow causing inator.

"Ah yes, feel free to kick that down or whatever you do to destroy my things. I have to get ready!" And with that, Doofenshmirtz ran off to pack his bags and Perry ran towards the inator and knocked it over. The gray, snow producing clouds gradually began to vanish and sunlight flooded the Tri-State Area once more.

* * *

><p>Half an hour into the movie, Isabella's eyes were becoming heavy. The movie wasn't boring her, not in the slightest. However, all of her efforts digging for Phineas earlier in the day left her fatigued. She let out a yawn. Phineas looked at her through the corner of his eye. He could see that she was struggling to stay awake.<p>

_She's had a long day._ Phineas slowly got up and went over to the kitchen sink to wash his bowl and spoon. Isabella merely repositioned herself on the couch and rested her head back. Looking out of the kitchen window, Phineas saw the skies had cleared and most of the snow had melted away. It was shaping up to be a regular summer's day again. A part of him wanted to head out and get the most out of the last few hours of sunlight. However, another part of him just wanted to sit down with Isabella and finish the movie.

Phineas was always one to seize the day, but he considered this day to be an exception to his motto. Phineas smiled as he returned back to the couch.

_She's awfully cute, no need for that old cute detector to confirm that._ He took a seat closer to her this time.

"I'm so glad you're okay Phineas," Isabella, on the verge of snoozing away, said softly. Phineas smiled.

"Me too Isabella, thanks for all your help," he gently answered. Isabella hadn't heard his response though.

Phineas suddenly felt Isabella's head rest on his shoulder. She had fallen asleep and subconsciously gravitated towards the most comfortable 'thing' in the room.

Phineas looked down at the girl snoozing away on his shoulder, and then he looked out the window. It was picturesque outside; birds flew by, the sky was a rich blue, the sun was back and as vibrant as ever. Looking back at Isabella made him feel warm inside. He decided that this was wear he wanted to be.

_Seize the day,_ he thought.

With that thought, he gently put his arm around Isabella and drew her in closer. He would get to discussing things with Isabella when the movie ended, assuming she'd be up by then. Either way, Phineas was enjoying his current situation.

Isabella, although asleep, had a small smile on her face.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Endnote<strong>

That concludes my first fanfic ever; I want to thank everyone who's taken the time to read the story and review to let me know how I've done or what you've thought. I know it took me a while to complete but I'm happy to say it's finally finished.

I have another fanfic, "Lunch with Phineas", in the works so now that this story is completed my main focus is continuing LwP and getting new chapters out. If you haven't checked it out yet, please do! It would mean a lot, thanks again for reading!

If you enjoyed the story, do leave a review and let me know what you thought of it. I love getting feedback from readers. Hope to see you all in my future fics! Take care!


End file.
